


The Bitterest Fruit

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [49]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Between Seasons/Series, Community: femslash100, F/F, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve got fire in you,” Kali purred, fingers wrapping around Erica’s wrist.  “I like that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bitterest Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Erica/Kali - temptation.

“We could give you everything,” Kali said that night in the forest, circling Erica and Boyd with her red eyes ablaze.  Erica immediately feared and revered her in equal measure, from the way she smiled with her fangs to the way she stepped heavily with her bare feet.  “You’ll come with us either way, but it would be nicer if you came willingly.”

They didn’t want to, of course.  Erica did feel a pull from Kali, a tempting tug that made her want to be closer to the alpha, but it wasn’t enough to abandon her pack.  Still, they were whisked off into the forest, into long days of fear.  Kali kept Erica close to her at all times, a hand on her waist or hip, grinning when Erica snarled at her.

“You’ve got fire in you,” Kali purred, fingers wrapping around Erica’s wrist.  “I like that.”

For the first few weeks, Erica asked Kali when they would be let go, but it made Kali smell angry and possessive.  It was a tainted scent; it put Erica on edge.

“ _I_ could give you everything,” Kali hissed as she tugged a willing Erica into the dirt, both women doling out the same amount of heated bites and scratches once their bare bodies collided.  “Forget about pack.  You belong to _me_.”

Erica howled into the night, eager to be wild and free with this dangerous woman.  But she knew she’d never be loyal to Kali, no matter how sorely she was tempted.


End file.
